


First Time

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breha and Bail Organa are mentioned, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also threw in a return of the jedi reference in there, i tried to make this as true to my characterization of Anakin and Padme as possible, literally both anakin and padme hadnt fucked somebody before, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Padmé fuck for the first time...ever.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself into another hole with "Breakdown," and I guess to try and stimulate some idea, I decided to write a porno. I set this before they wed, but post-high school making both of them over 18 and having been together for over five years. 
> 
> Basically, they knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together and used protection, so Padmé could still graduate on time and have a career before having children.
> 
> As usual, leave a kudos, a comment, or both. Seriously, if my profs knew how much you guys like these stories, they'd leave me alone about my writing.

They’d fooled around before, but this was new territory, the perfect anniversary gift to celebrate six years together. Anakin had just called to tell her he was about five minutes away from her dorm room. Her roommate, Breha, was spending the night with her boyfriend, Bail; and graciously allowed Padmé to have the room for the weekend. Padmé was flitting about, trying to make the place look semi-romantic. She jumped as a knock sounded. 

She opened the door and relaxed when she saw Anakin standing there. 

“Ani!” She gasped, throwing herself at him and kissed him. 

“Hey,” he mumbled against her lips. “I hope you didn’t have any plans because I plan to keep you in bed for the next 15 hours, minimum.” She moaned, his sentence sent heat soaring through her body to pool low in her stomach. 

“I like that idea,” she murmured back, biting at his lower lip. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling the slight sting before she ran her tongue over the spot to soothe the wound. She led him back to her bed, pushing him down onto it and straddling his hips. “Hang on,” he whispered, pulling away and glancing around, “is this a new room? It’s different than the one you had last year.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” She felt Anakin’s chuckle rumble through his chest rather than hear it. His hands slid under her shirt to rest against the small of her back, the rough calluses on his palm scratched lightly against her soft skin. His hands crept higher, her shirt getting in the way. 

“This,” he kissed her, “needs,” another kiss, “to come off,” Anakin grumbled, attempting to pull the offending garment over her head. 

“Wait,” Padmé stopped, pulling away, her hand on his chest, feeling his heart hammer away at his ribcage. “I got you something.” 

“Padmé, you didn’t have to…” his jaw dropped as she pulled her shirt off, revealing a thin, gold bra that barely hid anything. 

“Like what you see?” Padmé teased, taking half a step back as he reached out to run his hand up her side. “There’s more, but you have to promise me that you’ll follow my lead.” 

“I’d follow you to hell and back,” he whispered, his eyes glued to her chest. 

“Anakin, look me in the eye and promise.” His blue eyes met hers, dark and full of lust for her. 

“I’ll follow your lead.” She accepted his answer and undid the button on her jeans, pulling the zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace. “You’re teasing me,” he accused, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

“This is your first test, now shush.” The denim left her legs slowly, Anakin’s eyes following her jeans to the floor, darkening with every bit of skin she exposed. He ran his eyes back up over her as she stood there, waiting for him to say something. Padmé had picked out a gold set for him to take off of her. The gold in her lingerie brought out the golden flecks in her eyes. Anakin licked his lips, unsure of what to say to express how much he liked this gift. 

“You look so fucking hot right now,” he managed to croak out. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight as she stood before him, nearly everything on display. Padmé smirked and straddled him again, tangling her fingers through his hair, and leaning so the gap between their lips could fit a hair. 

“And you, Mr. Skywalker, are wearing far too many clothes.” She kissed him again, slower, hotter, and more intoxicating as she snuck her hands under his t-shirt. Pushing it up, over his abdomen, and pulling away to take it off of him. She pressed her chest against his, relishing in his body heat, kissing the underside of his jaw, down to his neck, leaving bruises in her wake. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, thrusting his hips and grinding himself against her center. “If you want me to fuck you, we need to pick up the pace,” Anakin warned, his voice dropping a perfect fifth and his tone becoming dark and gravely. Padmé let her hands wander to his belt, fumbling with the buckle, then the button, and at long last the zipper, sinking to her knees as she pulled them down his legs. Anakin sighed as some of the pressure on his cock released. “Let me see your titties,” he gasped. “It’s not fair; you still have your bra on, and my titties are on display.”

Padmé unclasped the bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders before rising from the floor and straddling him again, her hard nipples brushing against his. Suddenly, he flipped them so she was on the bed and he was standing in front of her. 

“This isn’t following my lead,” Padmé warned, pulling him closer to her by the waistband of his boxers. 

“I still am,” he argued, “I just wanted to get a good look at you,” he muttered, taking her breast in the palm of his hand, massaging the nipple and forcing a moan from her throat. 

“Lick my pussy,” she demanded. He smirked, knelt down between her legs, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Before pulling them off, he pressed soft, teasing kisses to the wet garment. “Anakin Michael, if you don’t go down on me in five seconds…” she never finished her threat because Anakin used his nose to push the crotch of her underwear aside; and took a long, languid, lick from top to bottom with his tongue. He ate her out like he was savoring his last meal. Anakin used slow, deliberate movements that sent electric shocks straight to her clit. Just as she was about to go over the edge, he pulled back, kissing her inner thigh. 

“Give me a minute to calm down,” he uttered, pressing his forehead against the mattress. 

“Switch with me. You’ve still got your boxers on; it’s only fair.” He smirked and flopped places with her, taking his underwear off in the process. His cock sprung free, point up toward his stomach and leaking precum from the tip. Anakin wasn’t small, but he wasn’t super big either. 

“You can touch it,” he whispered, jokingly, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She smiled up at him, gently taking him into her hand and spreading the precum around. 

“Are we going all the way tonight?” He tried to control his breathing as he throbbed in her hand. 

“If it’s part of your lead,” Anakin gasped, his breath coming in short pants. “Condom is in my pants pocket. There was a bunch of them on the RA desk downstairs.” She fished around in his pockets, moving aside his phone, wallet, car keys, and coins before finally, her fingers found the aluminum wrapper she was looking for. Padmé rolled it on, straddled him, and lined him up with her entrance. “Wait, Padmé. I’m a virgin.” Anakin’s face flushed, either from what they were about to do or embarrassment. She couldn’t tell. 

“Same here.” she sunk down onto him slowly, gasping when she felt a sharp sting. Tears sprung to her eyes, and Anakin’s fingers wiped them off her cheeks. 

“Deep breaths,” he whispered, “we have all the time in the world. Take a minute and breathe through the pain.” He moved one hand to her hip and clasped the other that supported her on his chest. “Let me be on top, might be easier.” She allowed him to flip them, more tears rolling down her cheeks as he slid back in. “I’m sorry,” Anakin gasped as more tears rolled down her face. 

“Don’t back out now! We’ve made it this far,” she directed, putting one hand on the back of his neck. “Okay, you can move.” He let his instincts take over, thrusting in and out of her, kissing her all over. Any pain she was feeling subsided quickly, pleasure taking over as his hips bumped against her clit, and his cock started hitting the right rhythm. 

“Honey, I’m so close,” he uttered all too soon.

“Me too, keep hitting my clit like that! Right there!” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, changing the angle. “Oh, fuck…yes…right there…” Padmé saw fireworks as she tipped over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her and her inner muscles rippling around Anakin’s cock, making her head spin. 

His hips bucked erratically as he came. His cock twitching, spitting his seed into the condom. The groan that ripped through his throat was the first time she heard him lose control like that. He pulled out of her, collapsed onto the bed, panting, and wrapped his arm around her. 

“That was…the best…orgasm…I’ve ever had,” Anakin panted, turning his head to look at her through heavy eyes. 

“Me too,” she kissed his pectoral muscle and snuggled closer to him. “I love you,” Padmé whispered. Her eyes falling closed as she threw a leg over his hip. 

“I love you more,” he slurred his words as he fell asleep, cheek pressed against her head. 

When they’d look back on this particular moment in the future, they could agree that fifteen hours was a bit ambitious for their first time.


End file.
